Colors of the Heart
by starkelly255
Summary: Thirteen years of solitude can change a person, especially one that was meant for one purpose. But thirteen years of being alone and watching his old friend change made him change too…and not the better. Full summary inside! This is Laughing Jack fanfiction...please read!


** Colors of the Heart**

**A/N: So this is a Laughing Jack fanfiction...not sure how it's going to turn out or if you guys will even read this...but I hope you do and I hope it comes out great :D so keep your fingers crossed!**

**Summary: Thirteen years of solitude can change a person, especially one that was meant for one purpose. But thirteen years of being alone and watching his old friend change made him change too…and not the better. But if someone dug deep into his cold heart, they would find colors. Colors that were hidden deep within and long forgotten, colors that would change his lonely bitter heart, into the loving caring one he knew so well…but how can anyone dig that deep if he kills you before you have the chance? **

**Chapter 1: Kathie**

Kathie stared in wonder as her small eyes looked up at the night sky. She had never seen a full moon before and she wasn't about to miss it. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with curiosity as the moon shone down brightly. Her small child-like hands reached upwards as if hoping to touch the circular-like light. Her face was contorted into that of joy and she smiled.

At times like these she forgot about time, she forgot about the world's cruelty, the mean children. Everything…she just felt free for one split moment. But the joy was short-lasted as she was brought back to the earth when a dark shadow loomed over her, breaking her connection with the pale moonlight and her face. She frowned and opened her eyes.

"What in heaven's name are you doing out here?" Ms. Hathaway asked her face carved into a look of disapproval.

"The others wouldn't let me in the room…so I came out here." Kathy replied in a hush toned. Ms. Hathaway's eyebrow raised and she looked back at the house.

"So just because they were locking you out you decide to come out here without _my_ permission?" She asked her voice was short and crisp. Kathy gulped.

"I-I'm sorry." She said cringing as she felt her foster parent grab her arm harshly and drag her back to the house. Kathy looked back up once more at the bright moon and smiled softly. _I'll see you tomorrow_." She thought softly. Sure she was being separated from the warm glowing light, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be there tomorrow. As she entered the building she could hear the loud chatter and stomps of the other kids.

This was her life; she was an orphan living with a foster parent that wasn't too keen on watching a bunch of spoiled and pampered children. But Kathie was different, although she sometimes acted spoiled and bratty; she at least knew how to act towards adult. She wasn't a perfect example of a proper kid, but she knew which boundaries to cross and which ones not too, and truth be told, Ms. Hathaway was grateful for it. Kathie sometimes helped with the load of cooking and cleaning, but she would occasionally throw a fit when it came to cleaning the bathroom or her room.

Ms. Hathaway walked towards her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Rachel, Sharyn, and Ronald you three better come out now." She said, the door immediately unlocked and flew open. The trio of friends glared at Kathie as if she was the one who ratted them out, "What have I told you about locking Kathrine out? She is a part of this home and you are not allowed or in _any_ position to claim which rooms she is allowed in and which ones she is not. Understand?" She asked angrily and the three kids nodded. She let go of Kathie's arm and walked away.

"Geez Kathie, you're such a spazz." Sharyn said walking over to the top bunk of the bed. Ronald and Rachel followed suit. Sharyn had short brown and curly hair, she always acted like she was better than everyone else and never lifted a finger to help, and she was twelve but acted like she was eighteen. Rachel and Ronald were twins from birth. They did everything together along with Sharyn. They were both ten and had blonde hair.

Everyone in the foster home was about ten or older. Kathie was the only one who was eight. She was the smallest out of everyone and didn't have a friend to her name except for one that was always in her dreams waiting for her. She was the outcast in this house, she was the loner, the one everyone saw as unfit. She was the misfit and they called her that.

With a sigh she walked over to her side of the room and climbed up on her bed. She was much too tired to change into her pajamas so she stayed in her clothes. With a small yawn she watched as the light was turned off and the other kids she shared the room with climbed into their own beds. Kathie flipped onto her right side and faced the wall, letting out a deep breath she sighed and drifted off.

In reality she wished for a friend. In her dreams she got a friend, but he wasn't like any other friend. This friend was a not-so imaginary friend. He was a tall clown-like person. He was always laughing and smiling and wanting to play games with her, but there was something wrong about him. He was always in a black and white outfit. His hair was a long and tangled mass of blackness that reached down to his black and white feather covered shoulders and his skin was a pale white color. He had sharp pointy teeth and a black and white striped cone nose. Even his eyes were black and white. He never had a bright cheerful twinkle in his eyes like clowns usually do and he never had an ounce of color.

"Jack...why do you always wear sad colors?" Kathie asked as she approached the clown in her dream. Laughing Jack was taken aback by the question. Sure children questioned his appearance, but he'd quickly change the subject and they'd soon forgot…but Kathie, she was asking that darn question constantly.

"Let's play a game!" He said hoping to drop the subject, but Kathie wouldn't have any of it. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Not until you tell me why." She said glaring at him. Jack sighed in annoyance. _If I had known she would be _this_ bothersome I would have never come to her_. He thought bitterly. He put on a sweet smile.

"Ok, fine. If you can solve my riddle I'll tell you." He said chuckling. Kathie frowned.

"But your riddles are hard." She argued. Jack shrugged.

"Solve the riddle and you will know the reason." He said smiling. Kathie huffed.

"_Fine_…"She said pouting, "What's the riddle?" She asked. Laughing Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"A gift t'was I, for the sad and lonely. Bright and cheery was what we had going. But one bad move and it was torn, casted away a new fire was born." He said looking at her, "Locked up in misery, alone and forgotten, everything around started to become rotten. From good too bad, and bad to worse the fire began to swear and to curse. But what was left, nothing remained. Freedom was given but nothing obtained. A broken fire and a frozen ice, t'was nothing there that could suffice. This right to wrong is forever here and nothing you can do can ever change it my dear." He said smiling a sharp tooth grin. Kathie stared at him.

"That's a long riddle…it's going to take me _forever_ to figure it out!" She cried. Jack chuckled.

"Well then you better get started kiddo!" He said smiling. Kathy let out a long sigh before smiling.

"Hey…can you do any magic tricks?" She asked. Laughing Jack smiled in amusement, _at least she has a short attention span_, he thought looking at her.

"I sure can kiddo!" He said standing up. With a wave of his hand he made small butterfly form out of thin air. Kathie smiled in awe, but not at the butterfly, at its vibrant colors and details. The butterfly was a mixture of bright rainbow colors. It had sparkling swirls of red, purple, green, and blue on each corners of its wings. The wings were an ice-like structure that had a golden touch of yellow to them. Jack stared in amazement. Never had he _ever_ made something full of colors. At least not after the incident with Isaac…but to see this creature…this _thing_ full of disgusting happy colors made his cold heart soar with anger and in his blind rage he grabbed the butterfly that rested in Kathie's opened palm and crushed it in his hands.

Kathie stared in horror as her not-so imaginary friend squeezed the life out of this beautiful animal. She had never seen Laughing Jack make something so wonderful and then destroy it. But the rage she saw on his face and the anger in his eyes made her cower with fear.

"J-Jack?" Kathie said hesitantly. Laughing Jack looked up and he saw the look of fear on her face. _Aw crud!_ He thought as he saw her lips quiver.

"I'm…er…s-sorry Kathie." He said wincing at the word "sorry". He was never one to apologize and it was difficult to say it. Kathie only nodded but the scene of him destroying the butterfly replayed in her head.

"I-I want to go." She said. Laughing Jack dropped the remains of the insect and reach out towards her, but she quickly backed out of his touch. "P-please…" She pleaded. With a loud sigh he nodded.

"Fine…I'm truly s-sorry Kathie." He said. He lifted his right hand and snapped his two fingers. Kathie didn't say anything as she slowly closed her eyes and woke up with a gasp.

She looked around the room and let out a low quivering sigh. It was still early in the morning when she awoke and she flopped back down onto the bed. She was still frightened…she had never seen such hatred on the clowns face before. She glanced at the corner of her bed and gasped when she saw a small pile of a colourful assortment of small candies. She smiled as she reached over and plopped one in her mouth. The sweet taste of it had her tongue craving for more. She ate one more before stuffing the rest into the pocket of her jeans. She climbed off the bed and rushed to the restroom. She was usually the last one using it, so being the first was a rare thing. Not wasting any time she used the toilet, washed her hands, face, brushed her hair and teeth and got ready for the day.

Walking out she heard the other kids getting up and they stared in shock when they saw her walk out of the restroom. Especially Mikey who was _always_ the first one.

"Good morning." She said before walking to the kitchen. No one said a word.


End file.
